


Cuffs

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex forgot his cuffs at Blast Off’s…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



> **Warnings:** implied relationship, slice of life, implied smut, light bondage  
>  **Continuity:** G1 (part of the [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)), pre-war  
>  **Characters:** Blast Off, Vortex, implied Blast Off/Vortex  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

"Oh," Vortex beamed. "Those are mine," he said when Blast Off came back to the bedroom with a pair of cuffs.

The shuttle’s expression didn't change, he only pushed the 'copter back on the berth. Vortex shivered in anticipation as Blast Off put his hands above his head. 

"You left them here," the shuttle muttered, restraining Vortex' arms.

His rotors twitching, needy for touch, Vortex stopped his energy field from flaring. He didn't bother to hide the static in his voice. "You can keep them."

At that, Blast Off smirked, leaning low to rasp near Vortex' audial. "I intend to."


End file.
